


How to train your daddy

by pastell



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlash Week, Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt: Michael Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastell/pseuds/pastell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could have ever prepared Leonard Snart for this day. Neither a lifetime of being a criminal, nor his recurring fights with the Flash had ever been as bad as this moment right now. This would probably go down as the most awful thing in his whole history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to train your daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Have to post this one day early, since I'm leaving for Belgium in an hour and won't be back for a week

How could they do this to him? How could they stand there and use his own son against him? What kind of monsters were they, that they didn’t seem to even slightly regret their actions?

He was sure the betrayal was written all over his face. At the opposite site of the room Michael was close to tears. He needed to do something before things got even further out of hand. There had to be a solution to this that wouldn’t end in tears and possible bloodshed on his part. He just had to think of something.

„Come on, stop stalling, it’s not such an unreasonable request. “

How dare they even speak to him anymore? He was this close to getting his cold gun out and just freezing them on the spot. 

„Please, daddy“

“Yeah, don’t be such a bastard, do it for Michael.” 

Len looked once again to his son who stood there, tears threatening to spill over and he knew that he had lost this fight. Gritting his teeth, he saw them smirking at each other.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” He had to take a deep breath to calm down again. Sighing he held out his hand and accepted the dreaded object. After a second he looked down - right into the face of the Flash. Tightening his fingers in frustrations suddenly made the whole situation worse as a chipper voice told him to "Always be the best version of yourself".

On the other side of the kitchen Mick and Lisa erupted into laughter. He shot them an icy glare, before he knelt down in front of his son.

"Are you sure this is what you want for your birthday? There's nothing else that daddy can get you? Maybe a Playstation or a new bike?" 

Enthusiastic nodding was his only answer.

Len was getting desperate at this point and judging by the new laughter coming from those traitors it showed. He really didn't want to do this. Bad enough that Michael decided a few weeks ago that he suddenly was the number one Fan of Centrals resident hero, no he also just had to have every piece of merchandise that money, or rather Mick and Lisa, would buy. 

From one day to the other Len had suddenly been surrounded by Barry Allen. Everywhere he looked there were pillows and dishes and even a life size cardboard cutout that had almost given him a heart attack when he first discovered it in the middle of the night in the hallway. He still had to get back at Lisa for pulling that shit.

Even now Michael was wearing a Shirt with the Flash logo on it, starring at him with a determined face. 

"Oh come on Lenny, it's just one little autograph. How bad can it be? Huh? You as an upstanding citizen will surely have no problem asking the Flash to sign Michael's favorite toy, right?"

Forcing a smile he nodded at Michael, while trying to think of a plan that would get this done with the least amount of damage to his reputation or pride. 

"Sure, anything you want."

Mick and Lisa were going down. His revenge would be so epic that they would be talking about it years, no, decades from now. This was definitely not over. 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more chapters in the future


End file.
